


Only the silence

by Neneko



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: After the BOFA battle, Angst, Bilbo POV, BoFA, Gen, Introspection, Italian, Italiano, book!verse, death!fic, movie!verse, the battle of the five armies
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic scritta per un prompt su FB, "Bilbo & Thorin" (angst, death!fic).</p>
<p>Al termine della battaglia, i nani rendono onore ai caduti.<br/>Circondato da canti e celebrazioni, Bilbo riesce solo a pensare a coloro che mancano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the silence

**Author's Note:**

> Dalla malefica unione di noia, un post su FB e la richiesta di prompts da fillare sono scaturite una piccola serie di one-shot su vari fandom, di cui questa fic fa parte.
> 
> *NON BETATA*

La tenda era gremita di nani, eppure nessun canto s'innalzava a proclamare vittoria.

Fuori, i numerosi feriti trovavano ristoro nelle cure miracolose di quegli elfi silvani che ancora non avevano abbandonato il campo.  
I corpi dei caduti erano stati affidati alla terra, ed un fuoco ormai morente aveva divorato perfino le ossa dei mostri più abietti.

Il gelo della notte non aveva del tutto abbandonato le membra esauste di Bilbo, che già un diverso tipo di freddo si faceva spazio dentro di lui.

Dodici nani avevano seguito Thorin; ve n'erano soltanto dieci, inginocchiati attorno al loro Re.  
Giaceva a terra, il Re sotto la Montagna, disteso su coltri dall'aria pregiata; al suo fianco i Principi, ancora bardati delle pesanti armature.

In vita, come nella morte, non avevano mai lasciato il suo fianco: nessuno avrebbe dimenticato le tre figure rilucenti di bagliori dorati, intente a lottare per la vittoria del proprio popolo e della propria famiglia.

Fili e Kili avevano trovato la morte in battaglia, proteggendo il fratello di loro madre; Thorin si spense nel calore della tenda, circondato da coloro ch'erano amici ancor prima che sudditi. Quando le Aule di Mandos spalancarono i cancelli, il Re era in pace, poiché vi erano state tra lui e Bilbo parole di pace e perdono.  
  
–-------------------------  
  
Nelle sale di Erebor, un Re e due giovani Principi riposavano su altari di pietra.

Già si narravano le loro gesta, le voci dei nani profonde come la montagna stessa mentre intonavano il canto funebre.

Un nuovo Re veniva incoronato, un Re dalla barba di fiamma ed i piedi di ferro; ma né i canti né le celebrazioni potevano frenare i singhiozzi quieti di un piccolo hobbit, eroe suo malgrado: non vi era canzone che potesse sanare il suo cuore.

Un Re e due giovani Principi riposavano sugli altari di pietra, ma nel canto dei nani non vi era traccia delle risate di Fili e Kili, né del rombo possente della voce del Re.


End file.
